Episode 31
Jinenji, der sanfte Riese ist die 31. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Auf der Suche nach Heilkräutern für Sangos Katze Kirara kommen Inuyasha und Kagome in ein kleines Dorf. Dieses wird seit einiger Zeit von Menschenfressern heimgesucht. Die Dorfbewohner glauben, dass der Halbdämon Jinenji der Übeltäter ist. Kagome ist die einzige, die ihm glaubt und zusammen mit ihrer Hilfe bekämpfen sie den wahren Übeltäter. Detaillierte Handlung Sango macht sich Sorgen um ihre Katze Kirara, die immer noch wegen den dämonischen Dämpfen Narakus bewusstlos ist. Myoga meint, dass es in der Nähe einen Kräutergarten gibt, der zwar von einem Dämon bewacht wird, aber alles Nötige hätte. Inu Yasha meint, dass er mit Kagome aufbrechen wird, da Miroku auf Sango aufpassen sollte und Shippō darauf, dass Miroku nichts Falsches macht und Myoga könne man im Kampf auch nicht gebrauchen, was diesen sehr wütend macht. Auf dem Weg beschwert sich Inu Yasha, dass es nicht schnell genug geht und als Kagome meint, dass eine Fahrt doch ganz schön ist, schläft er während ihrer Rede ein. Sie will ihn eigentlich schlafen lassen, doch als sie über einen Stein fährt, fällt er herunter. Später kommen sie in einem Wald an, wo Dorfbewohner eine tote Frau finden und meinen, dass ein gewisser Jinenji sie getötet habe. Kagome fragt, wo denn hier der Kräutergarten sei und die Dorfbewohner meinen, dass der Garten eben diesem Jinenji gehört. Sie geben zu, dass er die besten Kräuter überhaupt hat, doch in der letzten Zeit vergreift er sich an Dorfbewohnern und Inu Yasha beschließt, den Menschenfresser zu besiegen. Kagome lässt er am Rand des Feldes stehen und sie hört, wie die Dorfbewohner meinen, dass sich die beiden Dämonen hoffentlich gegenseitig umbringen. Inu Yasha greift den gigantischen Jineji nun an, doch der rennt weg, als er Tessaiga sieht und ruft nach seiner Mutter. Diese kommt aus der nahen Hütte und haut Inu Yasha einen Holzprügel auf den Kopf, woraufhin die Dorfbewohner glauben, er sei besiegt, doch ihn kümmert das wenig. Später gehen sie in die Hütte und Jinenjis Mutter meint, dass Inu Yasha auch ein Halbdämon ist, genau wie ihr Sohn, was die beiden nicht gedacht hätten. Jinenji hat die gleichen Probleme wie Inu Yasha sie hatte: er wird von allen außer seiner Mutter verachtet, ob Mensch oder Dämon. Die Dorfbewohner wollen sie umbringen und sie können nichts dagegen tun. Jinneji hat derweil die Medizin fertig, als seine Mutter daran denkt, wie sie damals den strahlenden Vater Jinenjis getroffen hat. Sie will keine Gegenleistung für die Medizin, da sie Inu Yasha einen Holzprügel über den Kopf gezogen hat und wirft sie raus, da sie ein wenig kauzig ist. Später verlassen sie den Kräutergarten und Inu Yasha sieht sich nicht weiter um. Kagome meint, sie sollten Jinenji helfen, doch aus eigener bitterer Erfahrung meint Inu Yasha, dass einer, der anders ist, immer an allem schuld ist und von allen verachtet wird und setzt seinen Weg fort. Die Dorfbewohner sammeln derweil alle Waffen, die sie finden können und wollen Jinenji angreifen, doch Inu Yasha geht dazwischen und meint, dass sie Feiglinge sind und er den echten Menschenfresser finden wird. Kagome geht wieder zu Jinenji zurück, denn wenn die Dorfbewohner sie angreifen, wird Inu Yasha sie alle töten. Beim Kräutergarten beschließt Kagome, sich nützlich zu machen und hilft Jinenji bei der Ernte, dieser jedoch ist äußerst zurückhaltend. Jinenjis Mutter wundert sich, dass Kagome vor einem Wurm Angst hat aber nicht vor ihrem Sohn. Abends füttern Jinenji und Kagome Vögel und er ist glücklicher als sonst. Inu Yasha findet die Brut des Menschenfressers, beziehungsweise die leeren Eier: die Kinder werden wohl in diesem Moment Menschen angreifen. Er merkt, dass Kagome in Gefahr ist und macht sich auf den Weg, doch auch die Dorfbewohner sind mit Fackeln und Hacken auf dem Weg zu Jinenji. Sie beschützt die Mutter Jinenjis, doch die Dorfbewohner verstehen nicht und legen Feuer an die Hütte. Dann jedoch taucht hinter den Dorfbewohnern ein großer Dämon mit siener Brut auf und die Dorfbewohner merken zu spät, dass sie den falschen verfolgt haben und rennen weg. Kagome holt Jinenji aus der brennenden Hütte und greift den Dämon an, doch sie wird weggestoßen. Als der Dämon droht, sie zu fressen, wird Jinenji aktiv und schlägt dem Dämon durch den Rachen. Dieser umschlingt und würgt ihn und Jinenji meint, dass Kagome weglaufen soll. Die Dorfbewohner müssen sich noch mit der Dämonenbrut beschäftigen als Inu Yasha kommt und sie rettet. Sie bitten um seine Hilfe, denn auf einmal sieht ja doch alles ganz anders aus und er meint zu Jinenji, wenn er jetzt Stärke beweist, werden die Dorfbewohner ihn respektieren. Daraufhin zerquetscht Jinenji den Dämon und gewinnt den Kampf. Dann macht er einen Schritt auf die Dorfbewohner zu, die jetzt eine großen Respekt haben und um Gnade winseln. Inu Yasha und Kagome erwarten, dass die Dorfbewohner ihre gerechte Abreibung erhalten, doch er gibt ihnen nur medizinische Kräuter, womit der Konflikt nachhaltig beigelegt ist. Am nächsten Tag verabschieden sich Kagome und Inu Yasha von Jinenji und bedanken sich nochmal. Dann beginnen Jinenji und seine Mutter mit dem Aufbau der Hütte, als unerwarteterweise die Dorfbewohner auftauchen und ihre Hilfe anbieten. Später redet Inu Yasha nochmal davon, dass er sich zurückgezogen hat, damit ihm nicht das Schicksal Jinenjis widerfährt. Kagome ist erfreut, dass er mal so offen mit ihre redet und innerlich muss er zugeben, dass er froh ist, Kagome immer um sich zu haben. Soundtracks #Sit Down! #Title Card Theme #Searching for the Sacred Jewel #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age #To the End of Sorrow #Longing (ab 0:17) #Searching for the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:05) #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:08) #Attack (ab 0:04) #Fight to Death #Attack (ab 1:07) #One Day in the Village #Across the Time, Kagome #Half Demon, Inu Yasha Kategorie:Episoden